Up on The Roof
by midnite star watcher
Summary: A romantic ending to a recess episode. TJSpinelli. Uploaded again as it got taken off
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I have returned to the cartoon section and I bring with me a new recess story, of course about Spinelli and TJ getting together.**

**This time I'm going re-write the end of the episode, in which its parents evening for their class and Spinelli doesn't want her parents to come and she pays some people to pretend to be her mom and dad. Do you know the one I mean? It's the one where at the end her parents really are spies. Well if you haven't seen it, e-mail me and I'll explain it in more detail. **

**~*~*~*~*~  =  a different scene.**

**_' Italic '  _****=  thoughts. **

**"…"  =  speech.**

**Please feel free to R&R! **

**I hope you enjoy, thanx! **

**I'm going to start it off where her real mom and dad walk in saying they found her letter, blah, blah, blah. **

**P.S ~ sorry if the wording isn't exactly right, I only watched this episode today and already I have forgotten most of the conversations they all share. Lol, old age! At 15 as well! **

**I'm going to write Mr and Mrs. Spin instead of Mr and Mrs. Spinelli because I kept reading it wrong ok. **

…

"Oooh pumpkin, these must be your little friends. Now let's see?" Mrs. Spin looked round curiously at the 5 friends all a little shocked at finally meeting Spinelli's parents. 

"This must be Mickey…" Mrs. Spin said looking straight at Mikey. "…And this must be Vance…" She looked down at Vince, "…And this must be Gretel…" She looks across to Gretchen, "…and this must be Rus…" She looks down at Gus, "…and this must be BJ," 

She turned a little more towards her husband as if to tell him a secret but just can't resist letting them all know. When she continues speaking her voice is softer and more emotional, "he's the one who our baby's got a crush on." 

"MOM! NO!" Spinelli screamed, horror struck at her best kept secret let lose by her own mother. 

_'I got to get out of here!' _Spinelli thought looking around the room so as to find the quickest way away from her friends and family. '_The window! No, it'll take to long to open with all the __locks.' Spinelli wasn't thinking straight, her mind was screaming words towards her mother with could never be repeated in a G certificated story. _

Finally through all of her confusion she realise the door across the classroom. Without warning she jumped from her chair, knocking her desk across the floor in front of her, and ran as fast as she could towards the open door, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. 

Spinelli ran blind; she couldn't see where she was going with her eyes so glazy from her tears.

_'Why do I have to cry? Why now? Why at school? Why in front of TJ?' _Spinelli swore at herself for her own emotions that were freely trickling from her now blood shot eyes. 

Up a few flights of stairs, around a corner, though a door with an 'Access Restricted!' sign on, not caring now where she was going as long as it was away from _them!  _

Them. The people standing now shocked at this new information they had received from a crazy parent they had never seen or spoken to before, and yet she seemed to know each one of them. Even though she got all their names wrong, she was still quite close. 

"Er…" Vince started but couldn't finish. He was still guessing between either he's loosing his hearing and Mrs. Spin actually said something else or this was one mixed up dream he was having. 

Though the latter did seem a bit more realistic he still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew he wasn't dream and that he knows he cant be going deaf, otherwise why would she run away all embarrassed if it wasn't true? 

Vince looked down at his best buddy, TJ; he looked just as shocked and confused as himself, maybe a little more, since it was about him.

"Well, we better go find Ashley; she's properly in a foul mood now. I wouldn't know why, what did I say that was so bad?" Mrs. Spin finally broke the growing silence, looking round at her husband, who just gave a small shrug in reply.

"Actually Mrs. Spin if I'm not mistaken which I most often not, I believe that you just told us all one of Spinelli's deepest secrets. And she is now worrying that her tough reputation will be ruined if anyone else finds out." Gretchen replied in her matter-of-fact tone of voice, which annoyed Mrs. Spin.

"What do you mean told one of my baby's secrets? Don't any of you know that she likes BJ?" she shot back pointing at TJ, who looked as if he was in a world of his own, deep in thought, with his eye brows narrowed as if he's working out a very hard maths sum . 

"Er…No…" Gus answered after no one would offer their reply.

"Oh dear…well…do you think we should go find her?" Mrs. Spin directed her question towards Gretchen.

"No, I believe that she will feel even more embarrassed if we go looking for her. She will come back when she's cooled down, she's properly very angry right now."

"You're properly right." She signed sadly at her own doings. 

"Well, I guess we should just wait for her. Come on dear we can go talk to Ashley's teacher." Mr. Spin said gently guiding his wife towards Grokey (Probably spelt wrong.) 

A long silence settled on the remaining 5 friends, all lost in their own thoughts of what they just experienced. 

Gus was the first to brake the silence that was now becoming uncomfortable; "I better go back to my parents they properly want to check through my school work." Gus felt a little uncomfortable leaving his friends like this but he knew his dad was expecting to see what good work he had done this year. He slowly walked towards his mom and dad who were now walking away from just talking to Mrs. Grokey. 

"I also better get back to my parents. See you guys later." And with that Mickey returned to his parents. 

Gretchen followed shortly after, going to sit quietly with her mom and dad.

Vince awkwardly jumped from foot to foot unsure of weather to stay with his best buddy for moral support or also go and join his parents. 

"You can go if you want." TJ bluntly said, although it sounded more like a demand.

"Er…are you ok man?" Vince asked, delaying his decision with more time. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." TJ answered staring straight ahead, thought now actually looking at anything in particular. 

Instead he was thinking of a certain fellow 4th grader. A certain fellow 4th grader who happens to be one of his best girl mates. Yes you guessed it…he's thinking of Spinelli.

"I'll see you later man." Vince pat TJ brotherly on his back before walking back to join his mom and dad. 

TJ hardly noticed Vince leave he was still to shocked at what he had just heard to really care what else was going on around him.

_'Spinelli can't have said that! I mean its Spinelli for Pete's sack! She doesn't fancy me! She can't fancy me! That would be just too…to…'_

Tj's thoughts were not finished as his legs walked his body out of the classroom and were making their way around the school, sub-consciously knowing where he was walking, and yet he had no clue where he was heading. 

Tj's mind was racing a mile-a-minute; he was thinking of the way Spinelli had acted to her mothers words, thinking of what he will say to her once he finds her, which he knew he must and no-one else. He has to be the first one to speak to her, to comfort her, tell her its all okay, tell her reputation will not be tarnished by this little incident.   

But mainly he wanted to her a secret of his own, which until now he never knew existed.                                               

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, where's TJ?" Vince called over to Mikey, who was also searching the room in vain.

"I don't know, maybe he went to the toilet or something." Mikey offered back. 

"Yeah, probably." This seemed like a reasonable enough explanation for TJ's absence. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TJ's mind was still racing as his feet took him up a few flights of stairs, around a corner, then through a door with an 'Access Restricted!' sign on the front. 

_'I can't believe I just thought that! How could I think like that? That's just crazy thinking! I do not…I can't…I couldn't…maybe…' _

TJ's train of thoughts was brought to a halt at the sound of sobbing that filled his ears.

_'Spinelli!'_


	2. Chapter 2

He was right. There she was; sobbing softly at the far end of the roof top, her head held in her hands, legs tucked underneath her, rocking very slightly. 

"Spinelli?" TJ called, unaware of his actions, just his wanting desire. 

"Spinelli?" he called once more.  

He saw her tense up and the sobbing stopped, silence filled painfully around the roof top. But still Spinelli didn't turn to look at TJ; she continued to dig her head deeper into her hands, hoping in vain to curl up so tightly into a ball that no-one would notice she was there. 

"Spinelli!" TJ would not call her name again; he was getting annoyed at her babyish attitude towards her own natural feelings.

_'What is he doing here? Why did he have to come up? Why couldn't it be anyone but him? Oh TJ! Why must my feelings torture me so? Why doesn't he get the hint; Go Away!'_

Still there was silence. That was it, TJ had had enough.

"Spinelli, what is your problem?" TJ burst out, now even madder at her for being so rude.

"What?" she snapped back, her voice a little croaky from all the crying, which in the presents of TJ had fully sub-sided.

TJ was a little taken aback by her tone of voice, _'Why does she always have to be so moody?' _

"I am not always _so moody!" Spinelli, screeched jumping to her feet, extremely annoyed at TJ being here in the first place but he then has to moan at her for her attitude. That just took things to far for her liking. _

_'Er…guess I must have said that out loud. Oh well it'll serves her right to know how bad she is.' _

Minutes pasted…

No sounds were heard apart from the growing wind and heavy breathing from both…

Eyes were locked together in pure hatred… 

Fists clenched tight in anger… 

Minds racing with mixed up thoughts…

Pulses throbbing dangerously fast…

Hearts filling with passion…

Palms sweating…

The silence was painfully plain to see…

Until finally someone spoke up…

"Spinelli…are you okay?" TJ's voiced dropped straight into a whisper as Spinelli burst once more into tears.

"…TJ…So stupid…I don't know what…I can't believe…My mom…You said…I'm…stupid…can't see why…never…I thought…" only bits of words could be heard between the full flow of tears rushing there way down Spinelli's cheeks and straight onto TJ's jacket shoulder. 

TJ had now grab Spinelli into a tender bear hug, wrapping his arms around her small frame, slowly stroking her hair. 

"Shhhh, its ok…shhhh…It's ok, I'm here now…shhhh" emotion had taken over all thoughts of hatred for the girl in his arms. 

_'How could I have been mad at her? I mean look at her…she's so…so...'_

TJ looked straight down into Spinelli's tear streaked face…

_'She's so beautiful. I wonder why I never noticed this before. How could I have missed it? Spinelli is the girl I want! ' _TJ concluded.

_'I can't believe I'm crying again! And right in front of TJ! How pathetic am I? I've got to stop crying, I've got to stand up straight and tell TJ the truth. I missed it now while I have the courage. Well here goes…'_

"TJ…I have t…" Spinelli was able to start her sentence but she found that her lips could not move how she wanted them to…

_'what the…?" _

But Spinelli's thoughts were answered as she opened her eyes and found that they were in line with TJ's; he had placed his lips firmly onto her own. 

Spinelli instantly pulled back, a look of pure shock in printed all over her face.

"Wha…wha…TJ?" was all Spinelli could splutter through her confusion. 

TJ looked completely hurt, his emotions in the wrong place, his pride bruised.

He turned to walk towards the door that they had entered onto roof through, hoping that Spinelli would forget what he had just done.

But before TJ could pull open the door, Spinelli's conscience thoughts returned to her.

"TJ, wait. Where are you going?" She asked so innocently, with a small, very faint smile whispering on her lips.

"I was just…err…going back to class." TJ offered, confused at what was going to happen next.

"Oh ok." Spinelli could not hide the sadness in her voice. She turned away from TJ, and went and sat on the edge of the building staring far and wide out into the dark night, but not actually taking any of it in. 

Instead, her mind was screaming at her own stupidity. She just had TJ kissing her, TJ kissing her! She couldn't believe it. And she had gone and ruined it, ruined all hope of it ever happening again. 

They could never be friends again, she knew that.

_'How will he ever forgive me? How will he ever be able to look me in the eye again, or how will I ever be able to look him in the eye again? Oh no! I've ruined everything!'_

Tears started to edge their way out of Spinelli's eyes, she could feel them trickle slowly down her face, showing the world her pain and confusion.

**I'm sorry about my first attempt at uploading this story didn't work properly; this was how it was supposed to load. **

**I will be continuing very soon, with maybe a few more chapters I haven't decided yet.**

**Thanks so much to wizardmagic65, and i-h8-sclub, for reviewing the first part of my story, a lot of love to you both xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

For minutes TJ just started at the back of the girl he had newly-found love for. Just watching her when she thought no-one was, brought a smile to his face.

_'If she knew I was just standing here watching her, she'd probably shout at me' _ 

A light chuckle escaped TJ's lips before he could stop himself.

_'Oh no, she'll know I've been watching her. Erm…think of an excuse quick…wait! Why should I think of an excuse for looking at the girl I want?'_

"Teej…I have something I want to tell you…but I'm not sure how to say it exactually..." Spinelli's voice was quiet, sort of at a worry of saying them.

"What is it Spinelli?" TJ dared a few steps towards her.

"It's just that…that I want to…you see…I feel…" Spinelli could kick herself.

_'Why is it so hard to say?'_

"What's wrong Spinelli?" TJ was now extremely worried; he had never seen one of his best friends this way.

"Oh, why can't I just say that I love you TJ?" 

TJ was taken aback by this outburst of raw emotion, he didn't know what to say, all he knew was what he had to do.

'Oh my…please don't let me of said that out loud! Oh god I did! How could I be so stupid?'

'Hold on one minute!' Spinelli's other side of her mind shouted back, 'Why was that stupid? You just told TJ what you wanted to tell him, how was that so wrong? I mean didn't he just kiss you? Huh? So he must like you back!' 

Spinelli had to admit her mind was right. She slowly turned to face the boy of her dreams to find him staring, face-to-face right back at her. 

A sight gasp escaped Spinelli's lips before they were crushed by TJ's in a fierce kiss. 

After what felt like hours of pleasure to the pair, TJ finally ended the kiss. 

Both breathing heavy, both eyes drawn to the other pair, four simple words were uttered before the lips reunited for another passionate exploration of each other. 

"I love you, too" 

With stars and the moon as the only witness, the two young lovers continued to relieve their love for the other…

As fingers intertwined, gasps and moans were heard, fingers felt, and tongues tasted, the pair knew they'd never forget their special night…up on the roof.

**Well that's my version, hope every1 enjoyed it. **

**I will not be continuing this story, sorry.**

**Thanx**** so, so much to the following people who made my day when I read their lovely reviews:**

**NotAContrivance**

**Insane Powerpuff Girl**

**wizardmagic65 **

**x RYAN 1S M1N3**

**Insane PPG **

**Clintronic Waldrop**

**i-h8-sclub**

**MoshiMoshiQueen**

**alo****...but doesnt feel like signin in... **

**Silver SSJ3 Goku**

**Peaches3**


End file.
